


Time Turner

by I_Live_4_Books



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And Ron, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, bc of the title i bet you can guess that time travels involved, dracos a little bit of an asshole but we still love him, hes besties with a side character, hes chill with harry too, hes got an owl now, hisashi's dead, if it lasts that long, izuku midoriya is a bean, just so you know, our boy midoriya's a wizard, this covers the last four books, this is also like post bakugou's kidnapping and pre eri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_4_Books/pseuds/I_Live_4_Books
Summary: After a few strange incidents happening at U.A., Midoriya realizes that he is at the center of it all. Although hesitant, he decides seeking his mother for answers is for the best. However, Midoriya did not expect that him being a wizard would be what he is told. Perhaps a (real) late blooming quirk? Maybe even a freak mutation? Nope, apparently he's a wizard now.
Relationships: Izuku Midoriya/Megan Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. ONE

"Deku!" Bakugou yells, stomping down U.A.'s hall. "What was all that about?!" he growls.

I flinch slightly at the accusation but can't find the words to respond. "I was just using my quirk!" I stutter confused. "I don't know what I did!"

Bakugou brings his hand above his head, small sparks going off, signaling their near explosion. "Why, you little-"

I flinch back against the wall. I know he's probably not going to do anything bad, if anything maybe leave me with some scuff marks. He's grown up since middle school, but he hasn't stopped with these seemingly useless confrontations. I close my eyes and prepare for our encounter to end.

For a second, we just sit, my eyes still closed. Confused, I open one, half-expecting an 'explodo-kill' to the face. But, nothing happens. I open the other and glance at Bakugou, slightly worried. We've been sitting in this spot for a few minutes now. I haven't blown up and Bakugou isn't yelling.

Bakugou begins groping at his throat, clawing down his neck. He looks scared- er, more angry than anything, actually. He glares in my direction, and without removing his hands from his neck, somehow drives me further into the wall.

"Kacchan?" I ask nervously. "Are you-"

I stop talking as soon as he opens his mouth, expecting him to yell his decrees of murder. He moves his lips up and down but no sound comes out, rather hot breath and spittle comes out instead. _Can he not talk?_

"Are you okay?" I ask again. If possible, he somehow narrows his eyes further. He pokes me in the chest and continues his soundless rant, the only words I can make out being very colorful and imaginative (his mother would be proud).

"Wait, wait, wait!" I exclaim after a few minutes of Bakugou's silent screams. "You think _I_ did this?"

After a firm nod, Bakugou grabs my wrist and begins to jerkily point at his throat. 'Fix it,' he mouths slowly.

"What?!" I ask. "But I didn't do it!" After a few more pointed glares, I sigh. "Come one," I grumble, prying my wrist out of his hands. "Let's get you to Recovery Girl."

I walk hurriedly to Recovery Girl's office, Bakugou in tow. _The faster we get this done, the faster I get Kacchan off my back._

"Well, what do we have here?" she asks when we enter her room, immediately suspicious. "Let me guess, Midoriya has another broken finger?" She rolls her eyes and sighs. "We've been over this, Midoriya, and I thought you'd found a way to use your quirk without breaking your body!"

"Actually," I wince. "We're in here for Kacchan," I mutter, gesturing in his direction. When he's addressed, Bakugou takes a small step forward.

"He looks fine to me," she mutters, shuffling towards him. She taps his legs with her syringe-like cane and eyes his arms up and down. "What seems to be the problem, Bakugou?"

He opens his mouth to speak then glares in my direction. I blanch. "Well, you see, Recovery Girl, Kacchan can't- well, he can't really-" my stumbling over my words earns me a rather hard punch to the arm. "Ow," I mumble annoyed. I look back at Recovery Girl. "He can't talk."

She raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Can't talk, you say? So, he's mute," she mutters. "Might be better for all of us," she mumbles to herself. Bakugou's eyes narrow and he takes a step forward, as if threatening her. She snorts and rolls her eyes. "I was only joking, dear. Come this way. I will look at your throat," she says beckoning him forward. "Go ahead and head back to class, Midoriya."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

She nods her head and shoos me out the door. Once it closes, I let out an exasperated sigh and do as she instructs. By the time I return, Class 1-A is back in homeroom, being taught by Mr. Aizawa. I hastily take my seat and wait for class to begin.

"Hey, Midoriya!" Jirou whispers, sitting in the seat right beside Bakugou's. "What happened to Bakugou?"

"Yeah!" Kirishima whispers as well. "You were with him last, right? Where'd he go?"

I sigh. "We were talking and he went mute," I say bluntly.

"Wait, what?" Jirou asks.

"Yep," I pop my 'P.' "Right in the middle of his sentence, too. I took him to Recovery Girl, so he should be back soon," I shrug.

"I wonder how that happened," Kirishima mumbles to himself.

Jirou just shakes her head and faces the front. "It's what he gets for yelling all the time. Maybe our class will be quiet for once." A smug smile forms on her face. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

On cue, the classroom door slams open and Bakugou enters.

"Or not," Jirou sighs.

Bakugou stomps up towards Mr. Aizawa's desk and slams a single piece of paper on top of it. Our teacher simply raises his eyebrow and skims over the note. He let's a small chuckle leave his lips. "Well, it seems Bakugou has gone mute," he announces. "He will communicate through writing, I'm assuming?" Mr. Aizawa asks, glancing at Bakugou. He nods his head begrudgingly and glares at the class, namely me. "His voice should return in an hour. That is all," he concludes.

Bakugou stomps to his seat in front of me and plops into it. He turns to his bookbag and rips a journal out of it, slamming on his desk and loudly flipping through the pages, trying to find a clear one. Once he does, he immediately begins writing.

He sharply turns around and narrows his eyes at me. He grabs the notebook off his desk and points to the words on the page. I squint to read his small, angry chicken-scratch. 'I will get you.'

"But I didn't even do anything!" I sputter.

After I respond, he flips over to a new page and begins writing something new. He shows me. 'We were the only people in the hallway!' He shoves the note in my face, for emphasis most likely.

"Yeah, well," I push his notebook away, "What makes you think it was me, anyway? My quirk doesn't _do_ that."

He slams it back on his desk and begins writing furiously. I'm pretty sure he ends up ripping a few holes in the paper with his pen. This goes on for about a minute before he turns around again, plopping it down on my desk with a 'beat that!' sort of look.

I sigh and roll my eyes, then begin reading.

'A lot of weird stuff has been happening around you, that's why!' Oh look, a hole. 'Last week when you visited Recovery Girl, she had temporary amnesia. She didn't remember _you_!' He underlined 'You' a few times. 'That wasn't the first time something weird happened to you either! Kirishima said something about you singeing your eyebrow off in the dorms, and then the next morning, it looked like nothing had ever happened!'

The list of odd events centering around me continues. A few of them include simple things like people tripping in the hallways when they're ahead of me and I want to catch up or talk. Others, however, were more noticeable. One time, during a movie night in the dorms, I complained that it was cold, and within the next minute, all of the A.C. units in the building had died.

When I finish reading, Bakugou snatches his notebook away and begins to focus on Mr. Aizawa's lesson.

The school day is long and leaves me with many problems. I walk home to the dorms to take a nap and give my mom her weekly call, as promised. I trudge inside my room on the second floor and collapse on my bed, pulling out my phone.

I sigh and begin dialling my mom's number. The phone rings a few times and I hold it to my ear. Without warning, a small shock stings the side of my head. I whip my phone away from my ear and hold the side of my face for a second, letting the pain leave. I look to my phone to try again, but there's no way my phone is usable now. The screen is shattered and its case is hot and looks like its near its melting point. Steam rises from the glass and circles toward the ceiling.

My eyes widen in frustration. " _Are_ _you_ _kidding_ _me?_ " I yell. I throw my phone in the trash and head downstairs towards the common room, where most of the class should be doing their homework.

"Hey, Midoriya, are you okay?" Asui asks looking up from her assignment on the couch. "We heard you yell," she states.

I sigh in frustration. "Does anyone have a phone I can borrow? Mine just blew up."

All of their eyes widen, and Jirou holds out her phone. "Just give it back when you're done."

A small smile flits across my face as I relax. "Thanks Jirou. I owe you." I dial the number again and wait, but not two seconds later, the same thing happens again. Steaming phone guts litter the floor.

Jirou looks at me, then at her half-melted phone. "What the actual-"

"Really?" I interrupt. " _Really?_ " I yell at the phone. I sigh and skim the rest of the room. "Anyone else?" I ask halfheartedly. When the rest of the class hesitates, I walk back towards the elevator.

"Maybe you shouldn't use the elevator, dude," Kirishima calls from behind me.

I sigh once again and begin taking the stairs back up to my room. "Yeah, if all electronics are going to start frying themselves when I'm stressed, it's probably best if I don't take the elevator," I mutter to myself, disappointed. I return to my room and grab my yellow backpack, and return downstairs to the common room.

"It's Friday, right?" I ask myself. "Yeah, it's Friday. Hey," I announce. "I'm going to see my mom!"

A few of them blanch. "But-"

"I can't get in touch with my mom if every phone I try to use blows up," I interrupt. "And come on," I complain, "It's the weekend! I'll be back by Monday morning before school."

They all let out a collective sigh and turn their backs on me. "We didn't see you leave," Uraraka calls.

I smile and head towards the exit. "Thanks!" 


	2. TWO

I knock on Mom's front door, before letting myself in with a key. "Mom!" I call. "I'm home!"

I hear the sudden clanging of pots and pans in surprise. "Oh, honey," my mom calls. "I'll be out in a second!"

While I wait, I sit on the couch. It's been a couple of months since I've moved into U.A.'s dorms, but nothing's changed. The apartment smells the same, looks the same, the fan still ticks, and not an inch of dust is visible, not even in the tight grooves of any of the picture frames. I sigh and lean my head back. After all of the stress I've felt today, this place is comforting. It feels like home.

"Izuku?" my mom asks. She leaves the kitchen and sits beside me on the couch. I sit up as she places a hand on my knee. "Isn't this against regulations?"

"Well," I say, "How else am I supposed to talk to you?" I ask with a small smile.

She laughs lightly, but her face still creases with worry. "You could always just call me."

I stiffen slightly. "About that," I stutter.

"What?" she asks.

I smile again. "Oh," I wave it off. "It's nothing. I just wanted to see you."

Her worry lines return again. "Izuku, is something wrong?" She cups the side of his face. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I feel my eyes widen at the sudden gesture. I relax into her touch and gingerly wrap my fingers around her's. "Yeah, I know. I'm just stressed, I guess," I shrug.

"Just stress?" she questions.

I'm about to nod, but I stop myself. "Well, there have been weird things happening at school, lately."

Her eyes widen slightly. "What kind of weird things?" she asks quietly.

"Today, Kacchan and I were talking in the hallway in between classes, and then he just-" I cut myself off and pinch the bridge of my nose. "He just stopped talking."

"What?" Mom asks, slightly confused.

"He went mute, Mom. He couldn't talk for almost an hour and a half," I say exasperated. "And not only that, he thinks it was me, even though there's no way it could have been, but a the same time, who else could have been? We were the only ones there!" I rant, holding my face. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened either!" I exclaim, surprising my mom. I sigh yet again. "It's just- It keeps on happening around me."

She murmurs something quietly to herself. "How long has this been happening?" she asks slightly urgent.

The question takes me by surprise. "I- I don't know, a month, maybe?"

"A month," she whispers. Her eyes widen again. "Izuku," she asks carefully, "What happened to your phone?"

My face says it all -- well, not the exploding part, but enough to get the point across.

"What exactly happened to it?" she questions, the creases on her brow deepening.

"It blew up," I sigh, "And then I fried Jirou's phone, too."

She stands abruptly, eyes wide. "Izuku, I'll be right back." She bolts out of the room so fast, I almost think she won't come back. But as soon as she leaves, she returns, dragging behind her, a large chest. She beckons me to join her on the floor, and hesitantly, I do. We sit and she begins to open it. When it does, it swings open quickly and loudly, sending both us of jumping back in surprise.

"Mom?"

She steels herself and crawls over to the edge of the trunk and begins to look inside. She swats away the dust bunnies with a cough and scowls lightly. "Sometimes I wonder how I fell in love with someone as messy as him," she mutters to herself. She begins digging through the items, dumping dusty, black robes and old books on to the floor. When she finishes, she lets out an 'aha!' of satisfaction and turns around. White and grey powders her nose and clothes as she holds up a leather journal triumphantly. For a second, her smile falters, and she looks back upon me.

"Mom?" I ask again.

She suddenly looks sympathetic. "Izuku," she begins. "What's been happening to you -- it has to do with your father. You see-" She shakes her head, almost like she's attempting to clear it. "It's not a quirk," she says. "It's something much more powerful. If trained properly-" looks at the book in her hands then back into my eyes. "This power can rival All Might's."

"What?" I feel myself whispering. "But that's- that's not-"

"Izuku," she says, "We need to do something about this now, before it gets out of hand. What you've just developed, it's just going to get stronger and stronger until there's no possible way to get it under control."

"Mom, I'm so confused," I say, my tone underlined in worry.

"I know, honey. It's just- Why did it take so long to show itself?" she asks herself loudly. "Hisashi said it typically shows up between the ages nine and eleven!" she exclaims. She opens the journal and begins flipping through it.

"Wait, did Dad have it?"

The question throws her off, I can tell that much. She stops the frantic turning of pages and snaps the book shut again, setting it down beside her. "Yes," she says calmly. "Yes he did, and apparently, you do too. In all honesty, if it weren't so blatantly obvious that you do have it, I probably wouldn't have told you at all."

"Wait," I say holding my hands up. "So, what is this exactly? You said it wasn't a quirk, but if it's not that, what else could it be?"

She takes a deep breath and looks me straight in the eyes. "It's magic."

"What?" I ask, confused. "There's no such thing-"

"I know it's hard to believe!" she says loudly, shutting her eyes. "But listen to me: you are a wizard, as was your father before you. I, however, am a muggle, a non-magical," she clarifies. "I can't do what you can, and neither can the majority of the people around you. You see, magic, although like a quirk, isn't one. But it isn't a developable skill either. It runs through your blood like any other gene."

Once she's seen that I've calmed down, she continues with confidence. "There used to be secret schools for kids like you, scattered all over the world. But since the debut of quirks, these schools couldn't be hidden as well and were weeded out of existence." She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Your father's family were particularly powerful magicals, yes they were. Their blood ran strong, sting enough, in fact, that they couldn't keep it well enough hidden. Or at least, not without schooling."

She turns around and rummaged through my father's belongings yet again, this time pulling out a tiny, intricately woven hourglass on a golden chain. "This is a time-turner, a powerful, magical item used to travel backwards in time."

"That thing can travel back in time?" My eyes widen and about a hundred questions shoot out of my mouth before I can stop them. Mom eventually cools me down so she can continue explaining though.

"Yes," she says. "Usually, though, time-turners can only turn back hours at a time, but with some of our Midoriya wizardry, with every spin of the hourglass, the time-turner goes back a full year. This way, the young wizard going back for schooling won't need to turn it over a thousand times to go back a few years."

"Wait," I say abruptly. "You said earlier that if I don't go to school, my magic," the word sounds foreign on my tongue, "it will get out of hand. Am I going to have to go to the past to do it?"

She winces slightly but nods her head. "I'm sorry but it will be for the best," she says lightly, earnestly. "You will go back, and when you feel as if you've finished your studies, you'll need to push the small knob atop the hourglass. It will send you back here, like you'd never left."

"I just-" I run my hands through my hair. "I don't know! On one hand, it could be really helpful, but on the other, what if I mess up? What if I can't-" I let out a frustrated grunt.

"Izuku," my mother says. I look at her. "I'm not going to make you go if you really don't want to, but just try to understand that if you don't, you're going to be risking a lot. Not just phones and elevators, but people too."

My hands drop to my sides and I let out a defeated sigh. "I'll go," I mutter. "And if I really pick up right when I left off, I should probably leave soon, tomorrow at the latest."

A watery smile lights my mother's face as she embraces me. "I'm sorry you have to do this, but it's going to be fine, okay?"

I nod grimly and let my chin rest upon her head as she cries. "I understand."


	3. THREE

Later, I was given free clearance to rummage through my dad's old stuff. I'd found mostly dirty robes and grimy, old books, but I also found a few interesting things as well: an old wand (that I made the mistake of waving; long story short, I set the carpet on fire), a cauldron that seemed to be in good shape (based upon my limited 'wizard' knowledge), and a letter from my dad addressed to me.

_Dear Izuku,_

_If you're reading this letter, it either means I'm dead or that I've dug it up for you to use when you buy your school supplies._

I stop reading and furrow my brow. "Well then."

_Now, normally when you go to a wizarding school, you will receive a letter of acceptance once the teachers find that you have magical abilities, but since they're all extinct, we take a more direct approach to make sure we're able to attend._

_But first things first, to get to the past, you must spin the time-turner's dial (the hourglass), in which one turn is the same as traveling one year backwards. But, before you do so, you need to make sure you're already at your destination._

I tilt my head in confusion and place a hand on my chin. "Okay, so I guess if I want to go to America in the 1800s, I must go to America first and then travel back?" I ask myself. I shrug, "Well, actually, now that I think about it, that does make sense."

_The reason I say this is because the school you will be attending is in England._

I blanch. "What?" I ask loudly.

"Izuku, what is it?" My mom asks worriedly from another room.

"Mom," I call. "The school's in England!" I yell exasperated. "I don't know _English_!"

"I'm sure there's a charm for that, dear," she says, no longer sounding worried.

"Well you're awfully cool-headed," I say, looking back to the letter.

"Izuku, your father made this trip when he was _eleven_ ," she responds.

"He was a wizard, Mom."

"You're a wizard," she retorts. I can hear her let out a sigh from the other room. "When you do leave, though, just be careful."

"Yes ma'am," I mumble.

_This school has been the one our family has been attending for over four generations. This school is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally, one would have to pay tuition to go to Hogwarts, but the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, knows of our little time-turner situation and has decided to help us throughout the years. So he will help you, should you need it. Just keep in mind, he's not your scapegoat. He's a friend._

_When you decide when it's time for you to attend Hogwarts, you need to travel to London. You see, Gringotts, a wizarding bank run by goblins, is about a hundred miles below the city. The Midoriyas have a vault which has money we've collected over the years. It is to be used to buy your school supplies._

_When you reach London, the first thing you need to do is reach the Leaky Cauldron. It won't be that impressive (it's literally just a tiny, grubby-looking pub) and it might take awhile to find, because it is covered by magic. This way, muggles will walk past it. They don't even know it's there._

_Once you enter, you will be safe to ask anyone for directions regarding the wizarding world, but if you don't feel that anyone is trustworthy (trust me, no one will look it), just walk over to the brick wall by the trash can (don't worry, there's only one) and count three bricks up and two across, and tap it three times with your time-turner. That's how to enter Diagon Alley._

The letter continues with instructions regarding what to do and what not to do in the wizarding world of England. It's repeated numerous times to _never_ let anyone see the time-turner, and to never let a woman by the name of Reeta Skeeter talk to me (That one, I'm not sure why). It also listed out the wizard necessities including: a new wand, work robes, protective gloves (dragon hide recommended), a winter cloak, a cauldron, etc.

The letter also recommended me getting an owl so I can deliver a letter to the Headmaster when I arrive in London. It also insisted that I get a broom (preferably one of the newer models), for what, I'll never know. My father mentioned that they use the brooms for a sport called Quidditch. Apparently, he used to play in school (his position was one called a beater, whatever that means).

He also mentioned how students were separated into dorms. There are a total of four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, each separated for a different characteristic. Not only that, but apparently, they decide who goes into each house by using a talking _hat_. Dad mentioned that our family had been placed in the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses for years, so he suspected I'd be in either of the two. He'd actually been placed in Ravenclaw as a kid.

I sigh and set the letter on top of his closed chest. Mom and I, with our newfound urgency to send me off, have already cleaned out and stashed away most of Dad's old things. We left what we thought would be useful on my journey, of course, but not a lot. The note also mentioned us having a key for our vault in Gringotts, which Mom and I found (Thank God). She tied it to a leather string for me to wear around my neck for safekeeping, along with the golden time-turner.

"Izuku!" Mom calls again.

"Yes ma'am?" I respond, standing up. I walk to the kitchen to meet her.

"Izuku," she says touching my face. "Go get some rest, okay? You said you wanted to leave tomorrow, right?" her eyes suddenly begin to water as she tries to out on a strong face.

Tears begin to reach my eyes as well. I nod my head. "If I don't want my magic to get worse, I have to."

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and smiles up at me. "Okay, go to bed now, sweetie."

I wipe my eyes and pull her into a hug. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Izuku." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short, i know

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Midoriya is the same age, just a little more grown up in mind and (accidentally, on my part) slightly more passive aggressive, just because, like, wouldn't you get tired of Bakugou's crap by now? He doesn't necessarily fight back, he can just get a little touchy and sarcastic after a while of it. That's about it.


End file.
